


抽签开车

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	抽签开车

男人有一头灿阳般的金发，柔若丝绸，在草地上铺展开来。他唇齿间的喘息声那么轻，融化在流水潺潺声中。

看到阿德里安处于劣势实为少见，爱菲勒维尔曾在乌尔达哈见过他，那时的炼金术士包裹在冷淡的礼貌外壳中，他有双无机质感的蓝色眸子，即使仰视他人时也带着居高临下的傲气。漂亮而目空一切的年轻男人总会激起人狩猎的欲望，想打破他镇定自若的假面，让他哭泣叫喊，让那些稳定的手指颤抖着抓紧进攻者的肩膀，那种转瞬即逝而不为人所见的脆弱之美令精灵深爱。

他无法抑制地想要亲吻对方，用舌尖品尝那白皙细腻的肌肤。青年偏过头，神色平静，好像那个手腕被他压制着的，按倒在草地上的另有其人。精灵能感受到嘴唇下脉搏的跳动，他张开双唇，利齿扯开了炼金术士整齐的衣领，湿滑的吻从脖颈滑落到锁骨，他在那上面留下伤痕，淡淡的咸味在唇齿间绽放，他舔舐着血迹，渴求更加惊慌的回应。

他失望了。

阿德里安泰然自若地接受了疼痛，灰蓝的瞳孔似有嘲笑之意。只有这种程度吗，男人似乎在挑衅。他被制住，精灵的影子完全笼罩了他，雪白的衣袍上草汁斑驳，却冷静得仿佛自己才是掠食者。他令精灵陷入为难，如果腾出双手，那么必然遭到反击，而僵持不动也不是办法。

他吮吸着伤口，牙齿陷入破损的皮肤，继而又落下轻快的吻，他跪坐在男人的双腿上，轻易地感知到了对方的僵硬。温柔的对待或许能化解僵局，但过程漫长。这样想着，精灵敏锐的耳朵捕捉到草叶晃动的沙沙声，声音盖过了红发精灵的低语，但爱菲勒维尔读懂了他的意思。

金发青年让开身，让陌生的精灵接管了桎梏炼金术士双腿的任务。他没有忽略那双冷色眼睛里转瞬即逝的震惊，当爱菲勒维尔温柔地从背后抱住他，拨开他的长发落下疼痛的吻时，阿德里安的僵硬显而易见。

他摸索着解开炼金长袍上的金属纽扣，与之同时滑落的还有绸布长裙。雪白的布料纠缠成一团，炼金术士的工具叮叮当当落在地上。阿德里安拼着最后一点力气仰起头瞪他，炼金学者不似战士们强壮，肢体线条柔和而美好，肌肤因常年在室内工作变成缺乏光泽的苍白，像北方的雪。

有时他让爱菲勒维尔想起米勒先生。

他把阿德里安向上拖了拖，人类的身高刚好能嵌在他臂弯间，那件精工织造的衬衫包裹着他，显得精美又脆弱，被丝绸和蕾丝花边，亮闪闪的金属饰品拥簇着，他可真可爱，像裁缝用最梦幻的想象力制作的人偶，但那种含着怒气的神情可不会讨人喜欢，最好用羞赧的绯红替换掉它们。对方在紧张。手掌触及的皮肤干燥冰凉，但他总有办法令它们热起来的。这不是他第一次处理紧张的床伴，有时是羞怯的贵族姑娘，有时是从未居于人下的青年，他有足够的爱与亲吻让他们软下身体和心，短暂地将信任托付于这个貌似俊俏温和的金发青年。

他的手滑进衬衫，拨弄脆弱的乳头。炼金术士在他怀里挣扎着，恼怒而徒劳地躲避那只作怪的手，紊乱的吐息却暴露了他。他本可以向前挣扎的，可是红发精灵分开他的腿，握住膝弯架在双臂间。他下一步的行动显而易见。

那动作却称得上温柔了。

温暖光滑的喉咙包裹了他，一直吞到根部，紧窄的内腔在刺激下颤抖着，按摩着无精打采的器官。轻柔的呼吸喷在皮肤上，灵巧的手指抚摸着。阿德里安想向后躲，那金发精灵用一只手臂环绕着他，另一只手沿着脊椎下滑，直落到股间的缝隙。

一直以来，没什么事能令安瑟先生的长子感到恐慌，即使年幼的弟弟夺取了父亲的关注，几乎将他多年的努力毁于一旦，在短暂的无措过后，他也能当机立断，反戈一击。但是此时此地，他仿佛又变成了那个被嫉妒与惊慌咬噬的年轻人，恼怒到想毁灭一切，却无所依凭。精灵的衣袖摩擦过他的肌肤，带来细微的痒意，修长的手指侵入体内，轻而易举地打开了他，耳边的低语温柔而挑衅，开拓的动作却嚣张肆意。当他扭动身体试图躲开一个索吻时，精灵咬了他，尖利的牙齿在颈部留下一道红痕。

爱菲勒维尔叼着那一块皮肤，像猫咬着它的猎物，“和您说过不要动的呀。”他含混地抱怨，暂时撤回了手。他解开炼金术士颈部的蓝紫色领带，让他能畅快呼吸。他这么紧张只会弄伤自己，精灵漫不经心地揣摩，也许不叫他看着会好一点吧？他将那条带子蒙在了阿德里安眼睛上，打了个漂亮结实的蝴蝶结。黑暗显然令对方不适，他只得反复亲吻按摩那僵硬的身体，向他保证不会有问题。

——不会有太大问题。

他进去得顺利，那一环紧窄的肌肉无法抗拒，更靠里则变得温暖而光滑，粘膜湿润炽热，因为异物入侵而夹紧。炼金术士汗湿的后背紧贴着他的胸膛，在疼痛和惊异中仰起头去，金发散乱地扫过他的脸，带着草叶折断的清新气味。他把他环抱地更紧，与此同时，前面的精灵也逼近过来，将阿德里安推进他的怀里。

他轻轻颠动着，把压抑着试图平复的呼吸变成更加紊乱的轻喘,他抓住人类乱晃的双腿，突起的髌骨硌着他的手掌，在他碾过内壁某一侧时明显弹动了一下。

“这里吗，阿德里安先生？”他好学地发问，重复了方才的动作，收获了一连串甜蜜的颤抖，他偏过头亲昵地吻了吻金发男子的嘴角，舌尖描摹着他嘴唇秀气的形状。

阿德里安把回答吐在他唇边，声音冷而傲慢，因为喘息而断断续续：“不过……如此。”

“啊呀，这可真是叫人伤心，看样子我得更努力才行。”他笑起来，胸腔轻轻震动着。他想要那镇定自若的青年与自己起舞，失控于欲望的节拍，他渴望发掘人们隐藏的一面，带领他们诚实面对。这缤纷多彩纷乱热烈的世界，每一颗种子都值得被珍爱。他爱朝阳般的自由肆意，也爱那老成持重的暮气沉沉。有那么多令人想要贪婪吞咽的美丽事物，懂得寻找乐趣才能享受更多。

他进入得更深，对方惊慌失措的颤抖令他心满意足，炽热的幻觉从尾椎直击后脑，那是火，燃烧于他灵魂之中的火焰，永不息止。

他唇边的金发犹如烧灼的黄金，汗水令肌肤蒙上柔和的闪光，轻柔的震颤与齿缝间溢出的呜咽是如此不同寻常，他抚摸着对方湿润柔软的脸颊，在那上面摸到了泪水的触感。他注意到红发精灵用手背捂住嘴，目光接触，精灵的喉结缓缓滑动了一下，坦然地吞咽掉了什么。

他大笑起来。

被埋没于笑声里的是阿德里安疲惫的叹息，带着认输的意味，与他纠缠的肢体放松下来。他以几乎夸张的姿态倾身压住了阿德里安，韧带拉抻的疼痛迫使对方打开胯骨，收缩的肌肉吞下他。带露草叶划伤了他赤裸的肌肤，那种刺痛是温和而甘美的，一只手帮他将滑落的发丝别到耳后，同样的那只手抚摸着炼金术士汗湿的长发，解开了蒙眼的衣带。这个角度他只能看到泛红的眼角，带着潮湿的痕迹，他俯下身去……

一声碎裂声在远处炸开。

他猛地睁开双眼，头脑混沌如云雾，下面硬的发疼，他过了好一会才意识到自己目光聚焦之处的金色闪光是床幔的坠饰，而那些声响……该死的声响，他翻身跳下床，在地板上摸到了玻璃碎片，一窝爬虫四散逃开，他一阵恶心，赶紧回到床上。

猫魅尖细柔软的笑声从门口传来，他瞥见乌黑的尾巴尖在门缝一闪，逃开了。他发出一声威吓的嘶吼。

他恼火地倒回床上，将手伸进睡袍。在解决该死的黑猫和他叼来的满瓶蟑螂前，还有更重要的事要处理。他有一阵子没出去消遣。白日在占星院门口瞥见的俊秀青年，与晚餐时米勒先生提及的生意伙伴，所闻所见混杂成荒诞的梦境——他轻轻咬住嘴唇，说起来，这还是个蛮有趣的梦呢。


End file.
